The present invention relates to substituted oxazole derivatives, processes for their preparation, medicaments containing these compounds, and the use of substituted oxazole derivatives for the preparation of medicaments.
The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain states is extremely important in medicine. There is therefore a widespread need for highly effective pain treatments. The urgent need for a patient-friendly and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain states, which from the patient's point of view is hereinafter understood to mean the successful and satisfactory handling and treatment of pain, is well documented in the large number of scientific papers and articles that have appeared in recent years in the field of applied analgesics and in basic research on nociception.
Conventional opioids such as morphine are highly effective in the treatment of severe to extremely severe pain. Their use is however limited by their known side effects, for example respiratory depression, nausea, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Also, they are less effective in neuropathic or incidental pain, including in particular tumour patients.
In Org. Lett 2001, 3, 877-880 oxazole derivatives are disclosed, which are likewise substituted in the 5-position with a secondary amine. These oxazole derivatives are however not substituted in the 2-position by a substituted alkyl chain with an aminomethyl-substituted cyclohexyl radical.